Wallace Hertzog
Wallace Hertzog is a Dead Rising 2 survivor in the missions Tape It or Die 1 and Tape It or Die 2. He is also one of the four bloggers of the website Tape it or Die, the other bloggers include Gretchen Peregrine, Jonathon Kilpatrick, and Left Hand Lance. He is from San Antonio, Texas and attended some college.Johnny Pipes, So Long! Farewell! Auf Wiedersehen! Goodbye!, Tape it or Die, (October 15, 2010).Hertzog, Wallace, Some of Our Magazine Recommendations, Tape It Or Die, (September, 2010). Recommends "Stunt Devils", "Fortune Fighter" and "Dangerous People".Hertzog, Wallace, Weapon of the Week: 29th September, Tape It Or Die, (September, 2010). He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. Combo Weapons After having difficultly coming up with a weapon idea, Wallace invented the combo weapon Holy Arms.Hertzog, Wallace, My First Weapon Idea, Tape It Or Die, (August 17, 2010). He then invented the defiler. (See Defiler#Trivia for more information) Left Hand Lance and Wallace invented the idea of Combo Cards as both a way of making money and helping others create zombie killing weapons: :"it's a handy-dandy card-based reference guide to making your own it or die weapons! this was gonna be my big-ticket item. I was planning on either selling them individually, or maybe finding some card company and selling them on the idea, and then like packing them like baseball or MTG cards. sell as a bundle. "Get your weapon combo cards here!" and stuff like that."Hertzog, Wallace, Turning Trajedy to Profit (Co-Written With LHL), Tape It Or Die, (August 25, 2010). Angel Lust Wallace is a fan of the British goth rock band Angel Lust and with "immense glee" saw the band perform in Fortune City during the outbreak: :"There were zombies everywhere, and they were just playing like nothing was unusual. I think that may be the most rock-and-roll thing you can do in that kind of situation. I tried yelling at them, to tell them to join us in the studio, but their music was so loud, I couldn't even hear myself." Hertzog, Wallace. I Saw One of My Current Favorite Bands Last Night!, Tape It Or Die, (September 16, 2010). Tape It or Die & Tape It or Die 2 For more information on the two missions Wallace is a part of, see Tape It or Die 1 and Tape It or Die 2. Trivia *Wallace's model is on the cover of the Leadership magazine. *Wallace's blogs are interlaced with popular American culture, including: *Wallace uses the same model as Lenny Mooney and Justin Tetherford. *In comparison to his in-game model, Wallace looks nothing like the description given on the Tape it or Die website. :*According to his biography on the Tape it or Die website he is 46 years old, however his notebook description claims he is only 25. One could debate that this was a voluntary exaggeration from his friend Johnny Pipes, however this is probably due to an error, since his notebook description says "Older member" while according to the game Johnny is 29. *Wallace's description on the blog: "I’m a proud son of the Lone Star State where the long, straight roads are the perfect playground for my bikes. Riding them, fixing them, modifying them or just building them from scratch. Just like my Daddy before me." *In the PC files items.txt is listed as srv_jeff. Gallery Wallace.gif|Wallace's blog image. Wallace.png File:Dead_rising_wallace_notebook.png|Notebook Entry. PortraitWallaceHertzog.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2. Dead rising wallace.png Dead rising wallace full.png References Category:Tape it or Die Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Determinant